L'homme et l'autre
by Black666
Summary: "Salut Forge." L'ancien surnom ramène une vague de souvenirs dans la tête de l'homme. Avec douleur, il se rappelle. La guerre, les sorts, les éclairs de lumière, la peur, la mort. La vue du corps étendu par terre, inanimé. Le sentiment de vide, qu'il s'est perdu lui-même, qu'il n'arrivera jamais à se relever. "Gred..."


_Salut !_

_Bon j'avais décidé d'arreter les fics, mais faut croire qu'écrire me manquait trop ^^_

_Je vous laisse sur ce petit OS, un peu étrange, en espérant que vous allez l'apprécier.  
_

_Enjoy !_

oOo

L'homme regarde son double. L'un est jeune, l'autre vieux. L'un sourit, et ses yeux rieurs fixent l'autre dont les immenses cernes violettes ajoutent un air de camé à son visage triste. Ils sont diamétralement différents, et pourtant, exactement pareils.

D'une main tremblante, l'homme essaye de toucher les cheveux roux de son jumeau,ces cheveux qui caractérisent tant leur famille, mais il se heurte à la barrière de la réalité, et ses doigts vont fourrager dans sa propre chevelure. L'autre limite.

_ Salut Forge.

L'ancien surnom ramène une vague de souvenirs dans la tête de l'homme. Avec douleur, il se rappelle. La guerre, les sorts, les éclairs de lumière, la peur, la mort. La vue du corps étendu par terre, inanimé. Le sentiment de vide, qu'il s'est perdu lui-même, qu'il n'arrivera jamais à se relever.

_ Gred...

L'homme sent les larmes envahir ses yeux. Il veut franchir ce mur qui les sépare et serrer son frère jusqu'à l'étouffer. Jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Il tend les bras, l'autre fait de même. Des bras puissants, musclés par les séances de Quidditch, légèrement halés, essayant de sentir la peau de leurs jumeaux contre la leur. Mais ils sont hors d'atteinte.

_ Je suis content de te voir, murmure l'homme. Je... tu m'as manqué.

L'euphémisme ramène un sourire sur le visage de l'autre. Il n'a pas besoin que son frère lui dise, pour savoir combien son absence lui a pesé. Il voit, à travers ses yeux rouges, toutes les larmes, toutes les crises de rage et de désespoir, tout ce temps sans la deuxième moitié de son être. Un coup d'œil à la pièce dévastée pour deviner que le reste de l'appartement doit être dans le même état. Il comprend, à travers la tristesse des traits identiques aux siens, ce que sa mort a provoqué. Il s'en veut d'avoir abandonné son jumeau, il s'en veut de l'avoir laissé seul dans ce monde qu'ils ont toujours affronté à deux.

_ Ca fait dix ans Gred, dix ans...Je ne peux pas. Pas sans toi. C'est trop dur.

L'homme halète, son jumeau ne dit rien. Il le laisse parler, déverser le trop plein de mots, le trop plein de rancœur qu'il garde en lui depuis si longtemps. Les mots sortent, plus de mots qu'il n'en a jamais prononcés en dix ans, son cœur se vide, il en souffre, suffoque presque, incapable qu'il est de respirer convenablement depuis ce jour fatidique. Il lui manque deux ventricules pour ça.

_ J'ai essayé pourtant. On m'a dit que j'allais vivre avec, que j'allais oublier. Ils en savent rien bordel ! Ils ont tous continué leur vie, mais moi... Moi j'y arrive pas. Mais j'ai essayé, je te jure Gred, j'ai essayé ! Je me suis marié, avec Angelina. Connasse. Elle a voulu te remplacer, elle a voulu que je sois heureux, elle a voulu que je continue sans toi ! Salope. Tu l'aurais entendue à ton enterrement. ! Ca va aller, tu vas t'en sortir, je t'aiderais. Mais il faut pas que tu abandonnes, il aurait pas aimé a. Elle en savait quoi hein ?! Elle en savait quoi de ce que t'aurais aimé ?! T'étais parti putain, tu m'avais abandonné ! T'avais osé mourir, sans moi ! Et moi... Moi j'ai du t'enterrer, j'ai du regarder ton corps, mon corps, être enseveli, j'ai du te dire adieu ! T'avais pas l'droit, on devait crever ensemble, vieux et croulants ! On devait rester ensemble, pour toujours, comme on se l'était promis ! Comment t'as pu ? Comment t'as pu ?!

L'autre ne répond pas. Les larmes coulent sur les joues de l'homme, ses poings sont serrés, ses ongles se plantent dans sa chair douloureusement. Il aurait aimé frapper son frère, frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus, mais la barrière de la réalité l'aurait arrêté, lui aurait rappelé à nouveau que lui vivait alors que son autre était mort. Il pleure toujours, pleure pendant un long moment, et de longs sanglots agitent sa carcasse, des gémissements de chagrin s'échappent de ses lèvres. Sa main se porte à son cœur, qui le lancine, qui souffre aussi . Et son jumeau l'imite, ressentant la même peine, la même impression de vide. Les minutes s'égrènent, et finalement, la voix de l'autre s'élève.

_ Je suis désolé Forge. Désolée d'être parti sans toi.

Il attend que son frère se calme, une lueur de tristesse dans son regard. Il a envie de parler, de tout et de rien, de profiter un peu de ce moment.

_ T'as fini par épouser Angie alors. Où elle est ?

_ Partie... Il y a trois ans. Elle a prit ses affaires et elle est partie, en me demandant de la pardonner d'avoir échoué. Je l'ai plus revue. Je crois qu'elle est avec Lee maintenant.

_ Ce bon vieux Lee... Il me manque aussi. Je me demande s'il a réussi à devenir commentateur de match, comme il le voulait. Tu te souviens quand on se bagarrait juste pour qu'il puisse prendre sa voix de journaliste sportif ?

Un sourire naît sur les lèvres de l'homme. Le premier depuis des années. L'autre s'emploie alors à retracer leurs années à Poudlard. Il n'est pas pressé, il a le temps, il le sent. Il veut faire rire son frère, à tout prix. Il sait que ça fait longtemps, trop longtemps, qu'il n'a pas été joyeux.

Ils parlent, rient, se souviennent. Leur complicité n'a pas disparu, ils sont toujours capables de terminer leurs phrases mutuelles. Ils ont oublié qu'on les avait séparé. Là, dans cette pièce où règne le désordre, c'est comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quitté. L'illusion qu'ils resteront ensemble pour toujours, eux deux contre la Terre entière, renaît.

Les heures passent, l'homme profite de l'autre tant qu'il le peut. Il a oublié la réalité, oublié que peut-être, des gens l'attendent, dehors. L'autre ne lui rappelle pas, lui aussi a envie de profiter de ce moment si rare, si improbable.

Mais le monde ne tarde pas à vouloir reprendre ses droits. Le visage de l'autre commence à s'effacer, peu à peu, petit à petit, et l'homme hurle.

_ Gred !

Son jumeau sourit tristement.

_ Gred ! Non ne pars pas, reste avec moi, s'il te plaît !

Il lève les mains, et celles de l'autre viennent se poser sur les siennes. La porte s'ouvre, l'homme ne l'entend pas. Une petit voix s'élève :

_ Papa ?

Mais il est concentré sur son frère, et des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

_ Papa, pourquoi tu parles au miroir ?

Il ne répond pas. Il n'a jamais répondu. L'enfant, une petite fille aux longs cheveux roux qui ne doit pas avoir plus de six ans, l'observe avec peine. Il est maigre, si maigre, ses bras sont frêles et d'une pâleur alarmante. La seringue est toujours plantée dans sa veine, il ne semble pas s'en être rendu compte. Elle promène son regard sur la salle de bain, qui sent la cigarette, l'héroïne, et la mort. L'homme pleure toujours en essayant de retenir l'autre avec lui.

Lentement, elle ferme la porte, s'éloigne. Elle sait qu'il ne va pas tarder à redevenir lucide, et que pour calmer sa peine, il va s'injecter une autre dose. Elle ne veut pas voir ça. Ça ne l'empêche pas d'imaginer, avec une netteté horrible, l'aiguille, puis son père qui glisse sur le sol et y reste prostré, essayant d'oublier.

Oublier qu'il est tout seul, oublier que son frère est parti. Oublier qu'il est détruit, vide, car sans Fred, George n'a plus de raison d'exister.

oOo

_Et voilà !_

_Si le coeur vous en dit, vous pouvez laisser une review ;)_

_Au plaisir,  
_

_Black._


End file.
